1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of product packaging for retail display and more specifically to a method and assembly for packaging a product normally worn on a portion of the human body, such as a mask for water sports or a watch or bracelet.
2. Background Art
Effectively packaging a product for retail display requires consideration of a number of different issues. One important issue is packaging size because shelf space in most retail stores is a limited commodity. Another important concern is catching the retail consumer""s eye by displaying the product in an interesting manner such as by employing see-through materials. Another issue is in providing a hangable package that can be hung on a display hook. Yet another concern is in providing a display and packaging combination which shows the product in condition for its intended use. This concern is especially significant when the product is to be worn on a portion of the human body, such as on the face or wrist for example. Yet perhaps the most important aspect of effective retail display packaging is the relative cost of the packaging which should be commensurate with the cost of the product.
The present invention comprises a retail display packaging assembly which combines a transparent plastic clamshell and a mannequin face (or other mannequin body parts) to provide an advantageous display for selected products. In a preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the product comprises a snorkeling set having a snorkel tube and a swimmer""s mask. The mannequin face is positioned within the clamshell for retaining the swimmer""s mask over the eyes and nose of the mannequin in much the same manner as an actual swimmer would wear the mask. In addition, the snorkel tube is positioned relative to the mannequin face in much the same manner as it would be positioned adjacent a swimmers face.
In an important aspect of the invention; the clamshell is vacuum formed from a clear sheet of PVC plastic and the bottom portion of the clamshell is configured to provide upper and lower parts that are congruent to the mannequin face and have a gap for receiving the strap of the swimmer""s mask. The mannequin face is secured to the congruent parts by respective tabs and recesses and thus secures the mask which encircles the mannequin face. The mannequin face is preferably vacuum formed from an opaque PVC plastic and thus provides a highly visible face-shaped structure xe2x80x9cwearingxe2x80x9d the mask and snorkel within a transparent packaging container. Thus the present invention meets all of the aforementioned concerns and issues for effective retail product display. Moreover, the invention provides a unique means for employing mannequin body parts to secure products having straps, bands, bracelets and the like. By way of example, the present invention could readily be embodied in a package containing and displaying a watch by using a mannequin hand, wrist and forearm in the manner described herein.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a packaging assembly and method of fabrication thereof, the assembly providing a retail display package having at least one mannequin body part for presenting a product in its wearer configuration.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging method and assembly wherein a clamshell container has vacuum formed mannequin parts made congruent to a mannequin form to mate the form to the clamshell for receiving a product worn by the mannequin form for effective product display.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of fabricating a packaging assembly having an opaque mannequin body part in a transparent container and permitting a product having a strap or band to be worn on the mannequin body part with the strap or band partially hidden to preclude visual interference with the product display.